heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Authority
The Authority is a superhero comic book series published by DC Comics under the Wildstorm imprint. It was created by Warren Ellis and Bryan Hitch, and follows the adventures of the Authority, a superhero team mainly composed of Ellis-created characters from Stormwatch. Members The founding members of the Authority were: *Jenny Sparks, "The Spirit of the Twentieth Century"; the group's founder and original leader. *Apollo, "The Sun God". *Midnighter a.k.a. Lucas Trent, "Night's Bringer of War". *The Doctor a.k.a. Jeroen Thornedike, "The Shaman". *The second Engineer a.k.a. Angela Spica, "The Maker". *Jack Hawksmoor, "The King of Cities"; leader of the Authority from 2000 to 2005, and again from 2008 to 2010. *Swift a.k.a. Shen Li-Min, "The World's Greatest Huntress". Following the "Outer Dark" storyarc, Jenny Sparks was replaced with: *Jenny Quantum, "The Spirit of the 21st Century"; leader of the Authority from 2005 to 2008. After the "Revolution" maxi-series, new members of the Authority included: *The Doctor a.k.a Habib ben Hassan, "The Shaman"; Thornedike's successor and *Rose Tattoo, "The Spirit of Life"; former member of Stormwatch. Beginning with #18 of volume five the team roster underwent a major change. Jack Hawksmoor, Swift and Engineer remained on the team, where they were joined by new members: *Synergy a.k.a. Christine Trelane; former co-leader of Stormwatch. *Deathblow a.k.a. Michael Cray. *Flint a.k.a Victoria Ngengi; former member of Stormwatch. *Freefall a.k.a. Roxanne Spaulding; former member of Gen 13. *Grifter a.k.a. Cole Cash; former member of the Wildcats. *The High a.k.a. John Cumberland; former Stormwatch foe and *Rainmaker a.k.a. Sarah Rainmaker; former member of Gen 13. The Authority's base of operations is the Carrier, a sentient, gigantic, interdimensional "shiftship" existing everywhere on Earth at the same time and capable of moving through every imaginable plane of existence. Storylines Publication history Volume 1 Ellis/Hitch era [[wikipedia:wikipedia:Image:Authority Widescreen by Hitch.jpg|right|thumb|The cover of the cancelled Authority: Widescreen by Bryan Hitch.||]] In 1999, Warren Ellis and Bryan Hitch created the Authority, a team of superheroes who got the job done by any means necessary. The original line-up consisted of Jenny Sparks, a British woman who could generate and turn into electricity; Jack Hawksmoor, who was psychically bonded to cities and could communicate with them; Swift, a Tibetan woman who possessed wings and sharp talons; Apollo, a bio-engineered Superman pastiche; Midnighter, a bio-engineered Batman pastiche who possessed the ability to foresee his opponents' moves in combat; The Engineer, a scientist who had replaced her blood with nine pints of nanotechnology and could create solid objects with it; and The Doctor, a Dutch drug addict and shaman who possessed the combined powers of the hundreds of shamans who came before him. On the creation of the series, Ellis noted The team's unilateral military interventionism was compared to the U.S. invasion of Iraq. [[wikipedia:wikipedia:Image:Authority Issue 29.jpg|right|thumb|Cover to The Authority #29 (July 2002) by Art Adams.||]] Volume 2 The series was subsequently restarted, (with a planned "Mature Readers" relaunch by Brian Azzarello and Glenn Fabry being scrapped in the wake of 9/11), and was written by Robbie Morrison with art by Dwayne Turner (except for the single issue "Behemoth", which featured art by Tan Eng Huat, and "Street Life", which was penciled by Whilce Portacio). This incarnation of the series lasted for 15 issues (numbered 0 to 14). Prior to issue 10, the series was part of the "Coup d'état" crossover that included The Authority, Stormwatch: Team Achilles, Sleeper, and ''Wildcats'' v3.0. The crossover revolved around the Authority taking over the United States of America. ''Revolution'' The series was again restarted in October 2004 as The Authority: Revolution twelve issue mini-series, written by Ed Brubaker with art by Dustin Nguyen and Richard Friend. It focused on the troubles the Authority faced as the rulers of America. Volume 3 Morrison/Ha era [[wikipedia:wikipedia:Image:Authority Promotional Image by Ha.jpg|left|thumb|Promotional image of The Authority volume 3 by Gene Ha.||]] In February 2006, it was announced that Grant Morrison would write The Authority Volume 3, with art by Gene Ha. The series was intended to be published bimonthly, beginning in October 2006. Morrison "cited Warren Ellis’s original run as an approach he wants to return to, saying his new approach will allow the team to be effectual again". Morrison and Ha's first issue was released in December 2006. It followed a family man named Ken in his search for a downed submarine. The sub apparently encountered something massive and unexpected in the depths of the ocean that caused it to be destroyed. Careful readers will notice one of the Authority's "doors" appeared just before the interior of the sub ignited. Indeed, when Ken finds the ship, many of the crew is missing. The issue ends as Ken and his search party encounters the Authority's Carrier, 50 miles long, lying on the ocean floor. Notably, no members of the Authority appear in this first issue. The second issue came out five months after the first and dealt with the Authority's reaction to crash-landing on a less developed Earth than theirs. Ken meets The Authority but begins to question their methodology. In September 2007, Gene Ha was quoted at Newsarama as saying that he did not believe his run with Morrison would continue. "...I don't think The Authority #3 by Grant Morrison and Gene Ha is ever coming out. Grant is busy redesigning the DC Universe and I've moved onto new projects. Most importantly, it seems that editor Scott Dunbier has been forced out of Wildstorm. There is no #3 script, there may never be a #3 script. Scott Peterson announced at Wondercon 2008 that he had talked to Morrison two weeks earlier about The Authority, and there was "very serious progress" and it would start shipping again toward the end of the year.Comics Continuum, February 24, 2008 When asked to comment upon his inability to complete further issues of The Authority, Morrison has said that '"Authority was just a disaster." He said that they were doing it and running late when 52 started, but when he saw the reviews to first issue, "I said fuck it. The Lost Year On 19 April 2008, Wildstorm announced Keith Giffen would complete Grant Morrison's scripts. Giffen unfortunately ran into an immediate problem: "I stepped into a book that was in the midst of a type of storyline that is probably my least favorite in comics. And that is, heroes come to our earth". However, according to Giffen, this was only the first short arc of the longer story: The remaining issues of volume 4 were published by Wildstorm under the title The Authority: The Lost Year. Giffen was credited alongside Morrison as the writer, with several artists contributing. The series ran a total of twelve issues, including the original two by Morrison. Prime In July 2007, it was announced that Christos Gage and Darick Robertson would do an intended storyarc as a miniseries due to the scheduling problems with the Morrison/Ha run on the title. The resulting six-issue miniseries entitled The Authority: Prime was planned to have spanned issues #6 to #11 of The Authority (vol. 4). It featured the renewed Stormwatch Prime who, along with the Authority, investigate a recently discovered secret bunker that once belonged to Henry Bendix. Volume 4 Abnett/Lanning/Coleby era Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning relaunched the book in May 2008 in the wake of the "World's End" event and took over the writing duties, accompanied by artist Simon Coleby, writing the first seventeen issues of the series. Senior Wildstorm editor Ben Abernathy also said of four issues that had already been completed by the new team, "I can say honestly, based on the four issues of script and art that are already in the can, people will NOT be disappointed! Abnett and Lanning's contract with Marvel Comics included a clause which allowed them to finish their existing projects, including their run on The Authority. Bernardin/Freeman/Barrionuevo era Writers Marc Bernardin & Adam Freeman and artist Al Barrionuevo worked on the book for a four-issue run from #18 to #21, including the epilogue in issue 17. Taylor/Barrionuevo era Writer Tom Taylor (writer of several Star Wars titles including the Star Wars: Invasion series) took over The Authority with issue #22, (with artist Mike S. Miller filling in for two issues for Al Barrinuevo), until the series concluded with #29. Collected editions The entire run of The Authority (vol. 1) was collected in four trade paperbacks: * Relentless (collects #1-8, 192 pages, Titan Books, ISBN 1-84023-194-7, DC Comics, ISBN 1-56389-661-3) * Under New Management (collects #9-16, 192 pages, Titan, ISBN 1-84023-276-5, DC, ISBN 1-56389-756-3) * Earth Inferno and Other Stories (collects #17-20, the Annual 2000 and the Summer Special, 192 pages, Titan, September 2002, ISBN 1-84023-371-0, DC, August 2002, ISBN 1-56389-854-3) * Transfer of Power (192 pages, collects #22-29, November 2002, Titan, ISBN 1-84023-490-3, DC, ISBN 1-4012-0020-6) The Authority #21 was collected in The Monarchy: Bullets Over Babylon trade (ISBN 1-56389-859-4) since it was the starting point for The Monarchy series. The first series was also collected in Absolute Editions, oversized slipcased hardcovers with extras: * The Absolute Authority, Volume 1 (collects #1-12, 320 pages, 2002, Titan, ISBN 1-84023-512-8, DC, ISBN 1-56389-882-9) * The Absolute Authority, Volume 2 (collects #13-20, 22, & 27-29, 304 pages, Titan, ISBN 1-84023-730-9, DC, ISBN 1-4012-0097-4) The entire run of The Authority (vol. 2) was collected in: *''Harsh Realities'' (collects #0-5, 160 pages, Titan, May 2004, ISBN 1-84023-853-4, DC, April 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0278-0) *''Fractured Worlds'' (collects #6-14, 208 pages, January 2005, Titan, ISBN 1-84023-988-3, DC, ISBN 1-4012-0300-0) *''Coup d'état'' (collects the Coup d'état crossover, 112 pages, November 2004, DC, ISBN 1-4012-0570-4) The Revolution series was collected in: *''Revolution, Book 1'' (collects #1-6, 144 pages, Titan, September 2005, ISBN 1-84576-177-4, DC, October 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0623-9) *''Revolution, Book 2'' (collects #7-12, 144 pages, Titan, April 2006, ISBN 1-84576-251-7, DC, March 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0947-5) The entire run of The Authority (vol. 3)/''The Lost Year'' was collected in: * The Lost Year, Volume 1 (168 pages, Titan, ISBN 1-84856-803-7, DC, June 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2749-X) * The Lost Year, Volume 2 (128 pages, Titan, ISBN 1-84856-803-7, DC, March 2011, ISBN 1-4012-2985-9) The Authority (vol. 4) was collected in: * World's End (collects The Authority (vol. 4) #1-7, 136 pages, August 2009, ISBN 1-4012-2362-1) * Rule Britannia (collects The Authority (vol. 4) #8-17, 192 pages, Titan, March 2010, ISBN 1-84856-751-0, DC, February 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2667-1) Awards The series won the Squiddy Award for Best Character Team in 1999 and 2000. It was also nominated for "Outstanding Comic Book" in the 14th and 15th GLAAD Media Awards References External links * * * * * * * *The Higher Authority 5.0 *Censorship of The Authority | Sequart Research & Literacy Organization — article on Millar's run being censored Category:Comics by Warren Ellis Category:Comics by Mark Millar Category:Widescreen comics Category:Wildstorm Publications superhero teams Category:Wildstorm Publications titles *